


Proof Enough

by schizoauthoress



Series: Seven Days of Smulio 2017 [1]
Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Julio takes comfort in making Waylon laugh. (Theme of Julio being insecure starts here)Written for my personal celebration "Seven Days of Smulio"





	Proof Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Back in the beginning of April, I wrote a story every day for a week, in honor of my favorite Simpsons 'ship setting sail. I was planning to hold off on posting until I could fit them chronologically into "Forged and Built and Earned", but changed my mind.

Julio isn't shy about his interest. He doesn't pine over the men who catch his eye -- he's quick to declare them cute, and make the first move by asking for a date. He's also quick to invest his heart in a relationship, unless it's made clear this is just a fling.

It's in his nature to love without reservation. Some men are not so inclined, and accuse Julio of being "clingy" or "too needy". Worried about spoiling this thing with Waylon, Julio lets Waylon lead, lets Waylon decide how much to let Julio in.

He won't push it. He won't.

****

Julio didn't flirt with Waylon before. Gossip definitively linked him with Burns, and Julio didn't want to risk rejection. But Julio noticed Waylon's good looks even then. 

Waylon keeps himself so dapper and neat, after all, that the naughty part of Julio can't resist picturing him a little disheveled...

Later, Julio decides that a rumpled Waylon is even cuter than ever, that his low voice is sexier with a morning rasp to it, and his neat crewcut looks adorable when stricken by bedhead.

Waylon laughs, "My morning breath isn't cute!" and ruffles Julio's hair upon being told those sappy things.

****

Julio is used to not being "enough". Not smart enough... not kind enough... By whatever metric a given boyfrend uses, Julio falls short. He still tries, but now he worries, too.

Julio does his best to keep his insecurities from taking over, but he's only human. Julio knows he isn't much like the ideal that Waylon's been chasing...

He takes comfort in earning laughter from Waylon, hoping that happiness will be enough for Waylon to love him, for Waylon to stay.

Waylon smiles, warm and soft, and Julio tells himself that it is proof enough. He is making Waylon happy.


End file.
